EP 1295962 A1 discloses a spring holding assembly for lens edges. Such a spring holding assembly can lead to damage at the lens edges when held too tightly and, when held too weakly, a holding force insufficient for the manipulations is provided. Furthermore, it can be seen from this publication that the lens can also be cemented into the holder.